gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Forelli ExSess
The Forelli ExSess is the gang vehicle used by the Forellis and is exclusively featured in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The Forelli ExSess is a four-door sedan. It appears to be based on a 1997 Dodge Intrepid, much like the Grand Theft Auto III rendition of the Kuruma, but are not the same vehicle. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' As expected from a gang car of its class, the car is capable of seating four, and possesses considerably good top speed and acceleration, low ground clearance and good handling, almost up to par with the Leone Sentinel and the Sindacco Argento, which makes it one of the most functional and well performing gang cars in the game. It is powered by an Inline-6 engine, coupled to a 4-speed gearbox in a front-engine, rear-wheel drive configuration. Its mass is 2200 kg. It shares the same engine and horn as the Banshee. GTA Liberty City Stories Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Taking the Peace - Some Forellis are having a meeting in Newport during the mission. They must be killed during the mission progress to reach the completion. When reaching the meeting, three Forelli ExSess' can be found. In the end of the mission, one of the three gets destroyed (whether Toni had touched it or not). * Munitions Dump - The Forellis will try to ram constantly the player's vehicle while shooting and destroying their trucks. * Rough Justice - Two Forelli ExSess' parked in Wichita Gardens during the mission and Toni must damage them to force the Forelli members out and let the Hoods' members to kill them. * A Date With Death - Some Forellis arrive in two Forelli ExSess'. * Bringing the House Down - A Forelli ExSess can be found inside the tunnel. Escaping from the tunnel with this vehicle is optional. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Forelli Exsess' are common in traffic where Forelli influence is present, primarily including Fort Staunton and neighboring districts in Staunton Island & Wichita Gardens in Shoreside Vale before the Forellis are chased out of the district. *One ExSess can be found parked on the side of the main street through Fort Staunton, although it does not appear parked once Fort Staunton is blown up, and is occasionally locked, and Forelli members will begin shooting at the player (if they have not already) if he/she tries to get in. Even after they are destroyed, they appear in parts of Fort Staunton and in Newport if the player stays longer. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * The word "ExSess" in the vehicle's name is a play on the word "Excess", referring to the excessive speed it has as one of the top performing cars of the game (much like "XS", a common designation on cars like the Sentinel XS). * The default radio station of the Forelli ExSess is Double Clef FM. * Given a resemblance to the Kuruma, it is assumed that the ExSess, the possible base model of the Forelli ExSess, is a sportier and performance enhanced version of the Kuruma, but since the car never had a civilian version, it is unproven. See Also * Kuruma Navigation }} de:Forelli Exsess (LCS) es:Forelli Exsess pl:Forelli Exsess fi:Forelli Exsess fr:Forelli Exsess Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles Category:Sedans Category:Gang vehicles